High Elf Archer/Relationships
Family Forest Princess Companions Goblin Slayer High Elf Archer had a poor first impression of Goblin Slayer, due to his appearance and equipment. However, seeing him in action changed her view of him greatly. She's easily exasperated by Goblin Slayer's antics, not to mention that her brash and outspoken nature clashes with his frank attitude. Nevertheless, she appears to hold him in high regard, always being one of the first to jump to his aid, and does little to hide her pleasure whenever he acknowledges her. High Elf Archer dislikes Goblin Slayer's way of life of simply hunting goblins, so she takes him on adventures for the gratification of exploring lands and discovering new things. Seeing how Goblin Slayer's adventures leave only nightmares, exhaustion, and numbness, she vowed to take him on a "real" adventure someday and change his perspective. After assisting him in defending his farm, she requests that as a reward she gets to take him on a "real" adventure. She does, however, include goblins in said adventure, as a show of consideration. Ultimately, she is disappointed with his reaction to her idea of an adventure, as he is more concerned in dealing with the goblins in a brutal fashion rather than taking in the wonder and scenery of the ruins. She seemingly accepts that this is simply the way he is, as Priestess attempts to comfort her by claiming that at the very least he isn't a hard man to understand. Despite her previous misunderstandings and disagreements with Goblin Slayer, she does care for Goblin Slayer. Her interest in him is shown every now and then, such as her reactions to his face being seen as well as her bashful attitude towards him. During their visit to a different town to deal with a goblin infestation, she excitedly spots Goblin Slayer at the guild but is quickly interrupted by the slander directed at him from the locals. Visibly upset at the rude remarks being made, she goes to sit next to Goblin Slayer, pressing herself against his arm while being very friendly with him. As they walk out of the guild, she also takes him by the hand. This causes confusion and jealousy among those who were berating him, to which she takes gratification in. Dwarf Shaman As a result of the enmity between their races, High Elf Archer and Dwarf Shaman frequently argue about a variety of topics. Despite this, they do care for one another as comrades and will fight to save each other's lives. Their relationship has developed to the point where they consider each other as friends, as she is frequently seen with him and Lizard Priest at the guild; despite this, the two still argue from time to time. Priestess As the only females in the party, High Elf Archer and Priestess get along well despite their large age difference, and share a similar level of maturity. Both remark that Goblin Slayer's frank attitude makes him easy to understand. Lizard Priest They became fellow companions along with Dwarf Shaman as representatives of their respective race to deal with issues surrounding the war and goblins. Unlike Dwarf Shaman, High Elf Archer gets along with Lizard Priest where he is more mature towards her. He constantly is shown to act as a mediator whenever High Elf Archer gets into arguments, particularly with Dwarf Shaman and sometimes with Goblin Slayer. Along with Dwarf Shaman, she is usually seen with him at the guild. Enemies Goblins Originally, High Elf Archer didn't think much of them, but only after going on her first quest with Goblin Slayer did she begin to understand the true threat they pose. While not as harsh as Goblin Slayer's, she has since developed major disgust towards Goblins. Category:Relationships